Second chance
by McMahon-Cenafan
Summary: This is all about Linda McMahon and her deep dark secret that she has been keeping from her family, but her deep dark secret is about to be find out by her husband Vince.
1. Chapter 1 introduction

Second chance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that will appearance in this story, they all belong to themselves, and that include the McMahon family, and any other characters.

Author notes: I know that I should not be starting another new story seeing that my other stories are incomplete, but this story kept popping in my head. In addition, see that I am doing a story about Vince illegitimate child. I thought about doing another story and this time role are reversal for this story. There is another version of this story. In addition, I may post the other version, have not decided yet. I do own several characters that will make appearance in this story.

Introduction

Linda McMahon is the loving wife of Vince McMahon and their have two children Shane McMahon, and Stephanie McMahon. In addition, none of them knows of Linda deep dark secret but what a will happened when the secret is uncovered what then? Will they accept the secret and how will Linda react knowing that she had kept this secret hiding for all these years, from her own husband Vince, who is known for his cheating on her. His own cheat led Linda to do her own cheats, but she hid it the affair from him very well...

**Main characters: **

Linda McMahon

Vince McMahon

Shane McMahon

Marissa McMahon

Stephanie McMahon Cena

John Cena


	2. Chapter 2 background

Second chance

_Background _

Secret are deadly and the can ruin relationship and marriages. Well a deep dark secret just might destroy the marriage of Vince and Linda McMahon forever, once it is uncovered. Vince cheating had drove Linda to do her own cheat years ago and of course she felt ashamed that she broke her own wedding vow, even though her husband was, doing his own cheats.

However, she was able to break off the affair and walk away, and vow never to do it again, which she did it. However, that was only after she discovery that she was pregnant again, with her third child. Linda knows she had to hide her pregnancy from Vince, because she did not know who the father was. One day Linda and Vince got in a fight over him cheating, she said they need to be part from one another and ask a trail separation. In addition, she walks away from him and their two children for nine months.

She called Shane and Stephanie every day and talk to them over the phone and they constantly ask her when she was coming home, and she say very soon. Her third pregnancy went smoothly with no complicate and then she gave birth on October 14, 1982 to a baby girl who she held twice before she hand the baby girl over to her father who was present for the birth.

He promises Linda that he would take very good care of their daughter. Moreover, he promises to tell their daughter about her. Then he walks out of the hospital room forever. In addition, that was the last time that Linda ever saw her third child. Before he left the hospital, he pay Linda's hospital bills so she did not have to and explain her hospital bills to her husband.

Two days later Linda was release from the hospital and she returns home to her family and they welcome her with opened arms, and things seems to be okay between her and Vince and they went to normal life.

Meanwhile somewhere Linda ex-lover was busy raised their little girl far away from Connecticut.


	3. Chapter 3 uncovered the secret

Second chance

Chapter uncovered the secret

Vince had come home for a trip oversea to see the brave men and woman who are fighting for freedom of this great Country of ours. Vince also went to pick up Linda's Christmas gifts that he had purchase weeks ago and he walk into the house and he looking for any sight of his lovely wife Linda.

Who been home since losing her Senate race for the second straight time, but there was no sight of her, so he walk up the staircase and head into their bedroom and then he walk into the massive walking in the closet that their share, and attempts to hide Linda gifts until Christmas Eve.

After hide, her Christmas gifts he comes upon a box that was hiding where he was hiding her gifts. He grab the box walk out of the closet, sat down the bed, opened the box and found papers, and what look like letter.

What is all of this, Vince said to himself, as he looked through the papers, and found out that his loving wife of 46 years, had another baby. He could not believe as he went through the papers in the box. He found a birth certificate with his wife name and the date on the birth certificate read October 14, 1982.

How could she lie to me all these years, he said softly, he could not believe it, that Linda lie to him, but it dawn on him on why she lie to him, because he was doing his own cheating.

He open on the paper and saw that it was letter, and he begun to read the letter even though he knew he's shouldn't be reading that letter.

_Dear baby girl, October 18, 1982_

_It's been four days, since I gave birth to you, but I know that I did the right thing by giving you to your father, because I know that my husband would never accept you. Your father promises me that he would take very good care of you. I hope he is baby girl, I LOVE YOU very much, _

_Love your mommy Linda. _

Vince put the letter down, on the bed and he opened another piece of folder paper, and found another letter address to a baby girl.

_Dear baby girl, December 25, 1982_

_It is Christmas Day and you are exactly two months old. I am the only one up right now, your big brother Shane is sound in his bed, and so is your big sister Stephanie but in no time they will be up and opened Christmas present. Your stepfather Vince is sound asleep as well, they have no clue that I am writing this little letter to you, but you won't know either because you will never get it. _

_Love your mommy Linda. _

Vince put that letter down next to the other letter that he read. And he opened another folder piece of paper, and like it date April 1982

_Dear baby girl, _

_Today is Easter and it is your first Easter…. I hope that your father is giving everything and plenty of love. He is probably spoiling you rotten too. _

_Love your mommy Linda…. _

Vince put that letter down next to another two letter he just read…. He opened another piece of folder paper and looked over the letter it was once again address baby girl, and date first birthday….

He put the letter down and opened another piece of folder paper, and it was the same thing… Every letter he opened was the same but the years were different… then he comes cross on date October 14, 1998 and he read it.

_Dear baby girl, October 14, 1998 _

_Well, today is your official sweet sixteen birthday I hope your father is throwing you a big sweet sixteen party kinda like the one that your big sister Stephanie got a few years ago, on her sweet sixteen… I hope you are doing well, and great in school education is very important baby girl... but this will be the very last letter I write, because this is getting too hard for me to write to you, knowing that you will never see or reading these letter…. _

_Love your mommy Linda. _

At that exact moment Vince, decide he was going to look for Linda daughter for her…. It would make a wonderful Christmas present to see mother and daughter reunite especially for Christmas.

Let see here, this was the last letter 1998. So she is thirty years old now... probably has with a family of her own… he said softly, as he grab the birth certificate and place all of the letters back in the box close the box stood up and walked back into the massive the walking in closet and put the box back where he found it.

In addition, he walk out the closet again and then out of the master bedroom he walk down the staircase then down the hallway to his home office inside over to his desk sat down behind his desk, and opened the bottom drawer and grab the phone that was in the drawer.

He began looking for private investigator and he found one. He grabs his cellphone and dial the phone number knowing that Linda would never looked at his recent calls. He spoke with PI and they agree to meet tomorrow morning at the locate coffee house to discuss business.

This is going to be the best Christmas ever, he said softly...


	4. Chapter 4 meeting the PI

Second chance

Chapter 4 meeting the PI

The next morning Vince leave the house and head to meet with PI that he wants to hire to found his wife Linda daughter that she had thirty years ago. However, he knew this was not going to be easy seeing that the birth certificate did not have a name on it, only a date of birth October 14, 1982, and his wife name Lind McMahon that was it.

Vince and the PI arrives at the same time, and they ahead into the locate coffee shop and found a private table so that they could discuss business.

You were vague over the phone Mr. McMahon; on what you want, me to do, PI said, as she sips her hot coffee.

Yes, I know. um- and the reason is that the birth certificate that I found yesterday only have a date of birth which is October 14, 1982, and my wife name on there is no name for the daughter that she had thirty years ago. Vince said

May I please see the birth certificate, she said

Sure you can, he said, as he pulled the birth certificate out of his inside pocket and hand it the PI.

And the PI looked over the birth certificate, All right this mean I have a lot of works to do in order to found your wife daughter, she said.

Okay, um- thirty years ago, my wife Linda and I had terrible fight over my cheating and we had a trial separation for about nine months, and she move out of the house into an apartment for those nine months. I never know that she was pregnant for a third time because I never saw my wife in person we always talk over the phone. I never know she had affair either. He said softly

Mr. McMahon, look I will do my best with what you have giving me, I am not making any kind of promises here, but I will try my best to found your wife daughter. The woman said.

Thank you, Vince said.

Your welcome, now I need information on your wife Linda, she said

What kind of information, he asks,

Do you know exactly where your wife was living for those nine months of her third pregnancy, she asks.

Not exactly, it has to be somewhere in New Britain Connecticut that where we were living at the time, he said.

Well I guess I should start in New Britain, Connecticut and see what I can find there maybe I can get a lead on where your wife daughter is, she said. I know is might be a stretch it, but did you found anything on the man your wife was having the affair with the birth certificate,

No, I did any information with his name on it. He said

Okay. I will let you know if I found out anything. She said

Okay, I hope you do found something I want this to be a Christmas presents for my wife. He said

All right but I am not making guarantee here like I say before. She said

I know, but I am allow to hope, he said, as he stood up and pullout his wallet and pulled out some money and drop I the table he was paying for the PI coffee, and then he walks out the coffee shop.

This man is except a miracle, and I don't know if I can gave this man and his wife a miracle, but hey I am going to try my hard though, she said, as she finish her coffee and stood up and walked out of the coffee shop.

The PI got back in her car, and drove off and head for New Britain Connecticut to begun to the search for Linda McMahon daughter. Hours later the PI arrive in New Britain Connecticut and head to the hall of records.

Good morning, how I can help you today, the woman asks.

Good morning, I need to go the birth records of 1982, PI response.

1982, that is thirty years ago, the woman said.

Yes, I know, um I looked for a baby girl who was born on October 14, 1982 in New Britain Connecticut, she asks,

October 14, 1982 you say, she said

Yes, she said,

As the woman began typing into the computer October 14, 1982 and a lists of birth certificate pop up ion the computer screen.

Hmm, let see here: seven boys were born the day before. Its say no record of any baby girl name McMahon born on October 14, 1982, but there is a baby girl last name Andrews born on October 14, 1982. She said,

Well, that is a start, does the record show a full name for the baby girl name Andrews, she asks.

Yes, a Kristina Elizabeth Andrews was born on October 14, 1982, the mother was provide a birth certificate without a name only date of birth and her name Linda Edwards, she said

That has to be Linda maiden name, her married name is McMahon, she said. Any information on Kristina Andrews' father, she asks,

As the woman read on, let see here, wait, yes there is his name is, Kevin Andrews and he made the requests that his daughter birth certificate sealed. Wait, there more, it also stated that he was moving out of the state Connecticut, she said,

Does it say where he moved too, she asks,

Um- let see here, ah- yes, he moved himself and his daughter to Morgantown, West Virginia, she said,

Thank you ma'am you have been a lot of help, and happy holiday she said

Your more than welcome and happy holiday to you too, she said,

As the PI, walks out of the hall of records got back in her car.

My next stop is Morgantown, West Virginia to find out more about Kevin Andrews and his daughter Kristina Andrews, she said, as she drove off and head for home. She needs to pack a suitcase.


	5. Chapter 5 Morgantown, West Virginia

Second chance

Chapter 5 Morgantown, West Virginia

The Private Investigate arrives in Morgantown, West Virginia and settle into her hotel room, and then the next morning she had some breakfast before head of the Morgantown, hall of records to see what she can found out about a Kevin Andrews and Kristina Andrews. The private investigate left the hotel and head for the hall of record and begun her second search.

Good morning, how I can help you today, he said.

Good morning, I am trying to track down a girl. She'd be a young woman now, she might still live here in Morgantown, West client asked me, to find they daughter, I can provide you with daughter name and her father name too, if that helps you, she said.

All right do you have the names of the daughter and her father, he asks

Yes, a Kevin Andrews would the father, she replied, as he tying the name into his computer, and popping up on the screen was a Kevin Andrews.

Yes, Kevin Andrews lived here in Morgantown. He said, as the PI wrote it down on a piece of paper.

Okay, is there any information on his daughter Kristina Andrews? She asks, as the man tying in Kristina Andrews. Moreover, up popping a Kristina Andrews.

Yes, Kristina Elizabeth Andrews born on October 14, 1982, would you a print out of the birth certificate, he asks,

Yes please, she replied, as he hits the print out button and a few minutes our come the birth certificate of one Kristina Elizabeth Andrews, and the PI looked at the birth certificate, and notice that Kevin Andrews was lists as the father, but Linda was not list as the mother.

Something is not right here, who is Jacklyn Andrews, she asks,

Jacklyn Andrews is the wife of Kevin Andrews they were married in 1983, he replied. I have information on them, I will print them out for you, he said, as he print out the information on Kevin and Jaclyn Andrews.

Um- I have other information on Kristina Andrews too, he said

Like what, she asks.

Here let me print it out for you, he said, as the print began to print out more information on Kristina Andrews.

And once the print finishes printing out the information he place them in folder and he the hand the papers to the PI.

Thank you very much for your help today, and happy holidays, she said,

Your welcome, and happy holidays too you, Ma'am. He said, as she walk out of the office, and then out the hall of records and head back to the hotel.

Once she arrives back at the hotel she enter her hotelroom and sat down on the couch, and gab the information and begun to looked through. And she read the information on the Andrews family.

Kevin Andrews a lawyer and own his own law firm in Morgantown, West Virginia. Jacklyn Andrews was a businesswoman in her own right; she owns a designer company with her sister Stacy in Morgantown, West Virginia. And then she makes a shocking discovery, about both Kevin and Jacklyn Andrews.

Jaclyn Andrews died on May 15, 1998, of pneumonia, and then on May 21, 1998 Kevin Andrews was killing in car accident. Kristina godmother Stacy Mathews was award custody of Kristina and finish raise her for her sister Jacklyn and her brother in law Kevin. She read, as she was heartbreaking reading what Kristina went through as a teenager…

As she read Kristina education she went to the most prestigious private schools in Morgantown area, and then she went on to attend the West Virginia college of Law. After graduate West Virginia with a law degree, in 2007 she was appointing to the bench, where she handles divorce and custody case….

As she continues read on she found that Kristina married her college sweetheart Alex Davis on Saturday April 22, 2006. As she continues read on Kristina gave birth to her first child a baby girl September 24, 2009, who was name Catherine Rose. Five months later on February 17, 2010 three days after Valentine's Day her husband Alex Davis was kill during a bank robbery and killer during that same bank robbery were her in laws…

On October 3, 2012, Kristina gave birth to her second daughter who was name Alexandria Elizabeth.


	6. Chapter 6 showing Vince McMahon

Second chance

Chapter 6 showing Vince McMahon

Private investigate left Morgantown, West Virginia and head back to Connecticut, once she arrives back in Connecticut she went to her office, where she place a phone calls to Vince McMahon and ask him to come to her office, she had the information on his stepdaughter. Vince arrives hour later at the Private investigate office.

Good afternoon, he said.

Good afternoon, Mr. McMahon, please have a seat, she said, as they sat down. Now I was able to found your stepdaughter Mr. McMahon.

Really, that is great, he said.

Yes, I thought it would be hard and difficult but apparently not so. Anyway, I was able to gather as much information as I can on her, she said.

Okay that is a good start though, he said.

Yes, it is sir, she replied

Is there something wrong with my wife daughter, he asks.

No, she is fine, but she had been through a lot Mr. McMahon, to be honest with you. And I think more investigate need to be done, because of what I found out about your wife daughter, she replied.

Like what, he asks.

Here see for yourself, she replied, as she slide the folder across the desk.

Vince opens the folder saw the information and he begun to read it. His stepdaughter name is Kristina Elizabeth Andrews, and then he read whom the father name Kevin Andrews was lists as the father, but Linda was not list as the mother.

Something is not right here, why isn't my wife Linda list as Kristina mother, and who is Jacklyn Andrews, he asks.

Keep read Mr. McMahon the information provide you on who Jacklyn Andrews is, she said.

As Vince continues to read the information and found out that Jacklyn Andrews is the wife of Kevin Andrews they were married in 1983. He read family history of the Andrews. Kevin Andrews a lawyer and owned his own law firm in Morgantown, West Virginia. Jacklyn Andrews was a businesswoman in her own right; she owns a designer company with her sister Stacy in Morgantown, West Virginia.

Morgantown, West Virginia is where Kristina lived right now, he asks, as he looks up at PI.

Yes. Keep reading, she said.

That when Vince read the shocking discovery, about Jacklyn and Kevin Andrews. Jaclyn Andrews died on May 15, 1998, of pneumonia, and then on May 21, 1998 Kevin Andrews was killing in car accident.

Oh, god, he said, as his heart broke for his stepdaughter Kristina what she went through as a teenager.

Sad to read, she said feeling sorry for Kristina.

Yes, very sad, he said in a raspy voice. His heart was latterly breaking for her…

As he continues to read the information Kristina godmother Stacy Matthews was award custody of Kristina and finish raise her for her sister Jacklyn and her brother in law Kevin.

Kristina education she went to the most prestigious private schools in Morgantown area, and then she went onto attend the West Virginia college of Law. After graduate West Virginia with a law degree, in 2007 she was appointing to the bench, where she handles divorce and custody case….

My stepdaughter Kristina is a Judge, he said

Yes, she said.

As he continues read on he found that Kristina married her college sweetheart Alex Davis on Saturday April 22, 2006. As he continues read on the three year later on September 24, 2009, Kristina gave birth to her first child a baby girl, who was name Catherine Rose.

Her daughter Catherine is born on my daughter Stephanie birthday, he said.

Five months later on February 17, 2010, three days after Valentine's Day her husband Alex Davis was kill during a bank robbery and killer during that same bank robbery were her in laws… On October 3, 2012, Kristina gave birth to her second daughter who was name Alexandria Elizabeth.

Oh, god she lost her husband too, he said

Yes, Mr. McMahon, she had a tough life from 15 on first she lost her parents and then losing her husband after having their first child. She said

As he close the folder, and lean back in the chair and let out a heavy sigh he didn't know what to do now, knowing what his stepdaughter has been through it make his decision more hard.

How do I do this now knowing what she been through, he said.

This is a very difficult decision that you have to make Mr. McMahon especially seeing that you want to make this a Christmas present for your wife Linda, she said

Yes, it is I don't know if I can approach her, now knowing what happened. I – I don't want to disrupt her life any way now. And I know thanks to you that she is ok. And that she had a decent life, even though she lost a lot since she was 15, he said.

Maybe you should confess to your wife on what you did, maybe the two of you can make the decision together, she said.

I need to think about that because she will do something, he said.

As he took out his wallet and took money, out and place it on the desk. Thank you, Mrs. Adams for finding my stepdaughter Kristina. He said, as he stood up grab the folder.

Your welcome Mr. McMahon and I hope you and your wife make the right decision when it come to Kristina Andrews, she said

Me, too, he said, as he walked out of the office.

Vince exit the building got back in his car and drove off. He thought about Kristina and his wife Linda. And what a wonderful Christmas presents it would be for Linda to have her daughter back in her life, but now he doesn't know after reading everything he can on his stepdaughter.

Maybe I will make a short trip to Morgantown, West Virginia and see for myself that she is perfectly fine, I do know where she work after all, he said softly.

Telling Linda won't be easy, know he went behind her back and search for her daughter, without her knowing. This just might cause a problem between them, knowing that Christmas is coming very soon, and Shane, Marissa and their three kids are coming up from Manhattan…

Or I do not telling her and I approach Kristina and telling her the truth and try to convince her to come to Connecticut for Christmas and finally meeting her mom and her other family. Either way someone is not going to be happy, he thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7 seeing Kristina Andrews

Second chance

Chapter 7–seeing Kristina Andrews

After leaving the Private investigate Vince head home to pack a small suitcase he decide to go to Morgantown, West Virginia and see his stepdaughter Kristina Andrews and maybe talk to her too… when he arrives in Morgantown, West Virginia and he check into the his hotel room, in down town Morgantown.

The next morning he left his hotelroom head for the courthouse and he looked for Judge Kristina Andrews courtroom, and when he find it, court was about to start, and he was going to get his first looking at his stepdaughter Kristina.

All rise court is now in session the honorable Judge Kristina Andrews presiding! The bailiff announced, as the door to chamber opened and out walk a beautiful woman. Vince could not believe his eyes she was beautiful look. Kristina step to the bench and sat down.

Please be seated! Kristina said, as she arranged some paper in front of her. Now this case has been difficult from the very beginning, and I do not know if any other Judge would envy me right now, sitting here, having to Judge, which parent is more suited to fulfill the tasks of being legal guardian of these two beautiful children and therefore parent. On one side, we have a brilliant doctor in Dr. Daniels. And on other side, we have a wonderful chef, in Mrs. Daniels. The both of you are terrific parents to your children's but it seems that you cannot live under the same roof. Therefore, I decide to act like the both of you were two ordinary peoples seeking custody of your children. Now through my many interview with not the both of you, also with family and friends. I have concluded that both children's does not need to go through confused living arrangement. Now Dr. Daniels are you willing to give the house to your ex-wife so that your children do not have to adjust to a new home. She asked, as Dr. Daniels stood up to answer the Judge.

Yes, your honor I am willing to give my ex-wife the house for ours children. Dr. Daniels answered.

Very good Dr. Daniels. Now as for the children, they will be living with their mother Mrs. Daniels, and you Dr. Daniels have unlimited visitation with your children, I aspect the both of your to works out holidays and days off from school. If you cannot come back here and I will decide the decision for you, am I clear. She said

Yes, your honor, they both answered.

Good, she said. Now I have alot of respect for the both of you, how you handle yourself during this case. I know my ruling will affect your live-forever. Being a mother myself, of two small children, I do not think I have to tell you how much I want to rule in your favor today, but sadly I cannot. I thoroughly investigate the both of you, and your ex-husband had hire a nanny for whenever the children's are with him, to help him and watch them if he get calling into the work. And I know that you have the same thing Mrs. Daniels. The only thing that I ask of the both keep your affair out of your home, for your children sake. She said

Yes, your honor we, will. They answered simultaneously.

Good. I hereby order share custody of the Daniels children, and Dr. Daniels you are hereby order to pay child support of 1,000 for your children. Good luck in raising your two beautiful children. She claimed, as she bangs her gravel. Then Daniels stood up with the attorney's and walked out of the courtroom.

The case of Mr. & Mrs. James please step forward with your attorney, the court Clark called out.

As Vince sat there watching his stepdaughter. The James step forward with their respect attorney. As the court Clark hand the new folder to Judge Andrews, who opened the folder and looked at the paper inside the folder.

Mr. Barnes, why are you here today, Kristina asks. While still reading the papers inside the folder.

Good morning, your honor. Mr. Barnes said.

Good morning.

Well, your honor, according to my client Mr. James here his children's are begging him to ask for full sole custody. The children apparently do not want to live with their mother anymore. He answer

That is a fucking lie your honor, Mrs. James blurted out and Kristina looked up and gave her a stern look.

Did you just curse inside my courtroom Mrs. James, she asks, firmly.

Yes, I did your honor, she said nasty, to Kristina who did not look to happy.

Really, then I want you to write out a check for $500 dollars, now. She said firmly. And here a warn for you, do it again, and it will be another $500 dollars bring the total of 1,000 dollars.

But your honor what Mr. Barnes is saying total BS, she said.

I will make the decision whether it is BS or not, Kristina said. Now sit down, please, as Mrs. James sat down again. Mr. Barnes please continues.

Thank you, your honor; before I was interrupt, I was going to say that I spoke with the James's children. And they told me what been going on and I wrote down everything and they sign them, he said.

May I see those please, she asks, as her bailiff walk over took the papers from Mr. Barnes. Walk over the Judge and hand them to her.

Thank you Adam, she said, as she begun to look them over.

Your welcome your honor, he said.

Kristina finish locking over the letters, looked up and over to where Mrs. James was sitting with her attorney.

Mrs. James, please stood up, she asks, her lawyer lay hand on her arm, and whispered she cannot make you say things to incriminate yourself.

Mrs. Jones, you are well worth your retainer that may be true. However, why would your client not want to defend herself for the record? Kristina said, as Mrs. James stood up and faces Judge Andrews

Yes, I do your honor, she replied.

Very good, Kristina said. Now according to your three children's Mrs. James, you have been mouth off about their father Mr. James, is that true, she asks.

I have no idea what my children's are talking about your honor, she replied.

I do not believe you Mrs. James. I believe what I read, you called your ex-husband a S.O.B. in front of them, you've always cursing setting a poor example for your children. In addition, you also called him a deadbeat father, when he has contribute to the care of his children. So here is what I am going to do for the sake of the children, I am hereby order the transfer of custody of the James's children to Mr. James, and you Mrs. James will start paying child support to him start immediate. She said

You cannot do this to me your honor, I have been a good mother to my children, she said

I can Mrs. James as an officer of the court, and it is my job to do the right thing for children. In addition, as for you been a good mother not according to your children Mrs. James, she said. Mr. James right now, I want to go to the school, picks up your children, take home and get there things, and take them home to your home ok. She said

Yes, your honor, he said.

Court is adjourn, she said.

All rise, the bailiff said, as everyone stood up as Kristina stood up and exiting the bench the door to her chamber was open for her and she enter and the door lose behind her.

Once inside hr. chamber she took off her robe and sat down behind her desk, and had some lunch and after eating lunch. There was a knock at her door.

Come in, Laruen, she called out, as the door opened and Lauren walks inside.

Um- your honor there a gentleman here to see you, she said.

All right, send him in, she said. As Laruen, walks out of the office a few minutes later Vince McMahon walk into the office the door close behind him.

How can, I help you sir, she said, as she continues to read.

Um- I do not know how to say to you, he said, as Kristina looked up and saw Vince McMahon standing in her chamber.

You're Vince McMahon, she said

Yes, I am, he said.

Please sit down, she said, as Vince sat down in the chair. Now what can I do you for, she said.

Well, here it goes, Judge Andrews, I am your stepfather, he said, as Kristina looked at him with wide eyes.


	8. Chapter 8 trying to convince

Second chance

Chapter 8- trying to convince

Judge Andrews, I am your stepfather, he said, as Kristina looked at him with wide eyes.

To say the expression on Kristina's face was shock would be putting it mildly… she stared at him, her mouth slightly opened and closing… Did…she started, finally finding her voice. Did, you say just that you are my stepfather?

Vince nodded... Yes I did.

Well, that not possible because my parents have been dead for 14 years and I know that they were not divorce when they died. Therefore, there is no possible way that I am your stepdaughter Mr. McMahon, She said.

Um- your mom is not your biological mother, you see, thirty years ago, your father had affair with my wife, who is your biological mother, and after you were born, my wife gave you to your father, Vince said.

No not possible my birth certificate stated, that I was born here in Morgantown, West Virginia, and my parents are Jaclyn and Kevin Andrews, she said.

Look I know this quite a shock for you right now, but it is the god honest truth, you are the daughter of Linda McMahon, he said, trying to convince her of what he was say is true.

No, your wife Linda McMahon is not my biological mother, Jaclyn Andrews is my biological mother, Kristina said.

It is the true your honor, he said.

If this is so true then, why isn't your wife with you huh, Kristina asks.

Uh- she doesn't know that I am here, his response. Moreover, she certainly doesn't know that I know she had affair and had you.

That is yet to be terminated Mr. McMahon, because as far as I am concern my parents are Jaclyn and Kevin Andrews, until proof otherwise, she said, firmly.

Have you ever question them he asks,

Now why would I question my parents about my paternity huh, especially not knowing that my mom wasn't my biological mother, she said.

Okay I see your point there, but there has to been something somewhere, he said.

After they were laid to rest, they attorney read their will and I got everything they left behind them, and my auntie was handle a large yellow envelope and told to give it me when I was adult, she said.

Did you open the envelope, he asks, hoping.

No, I never opened, it, is sitting my closet at house, she said…

There might be something in there your honor, you need to open the envelope up, he asks.

Mr. McMahon do not tell me what to do with an envelope that was giving to me, she said.

I think you need to look it might provide you with proof on what I am telling you right now, he said.

On the other hand, it can tell me absolutely nothing Mr. McMahon. You ever thought that you were giving the wrong information about the baby that your wife had thirty years ago, she said.

No, the private investigation that I hire is very good, she thought it would be a lot of work involved in finding the baby, but instead it only took her a couple of days to find you, he said.

As Kristina cellphone begun to rang, and she pick up saw that it was her boyfriend, excuse me, she said, as she press the button and bought phone up to her ear.

Hi, there gorgeous, the voice said, sweetly.

Hi, yourself handsome, um- can I call you back I am in the middle of talking to attorney about one of my case baby, she said sweetly.

Sure thing baby, talk to later, bye, he said.

Bye handsome, she said, as she press the button end her phone call with her boyfriend. Maybe there was another baby girl born on the same day that I was born, she said.

Nope, you were the only baby girl born on October 14, 1982, in Britain Connecticut, he said.

New Britain Connecticut, she said.

Yes, that where you were born, he said.

No, um I think your PI is mistake here, maybe she need to work a little Harding, because there is no way that I was born in New Britain Connecticut, she said.

If you do decide to open the envelope, and you want to contract me, I am stay at the hotel Clarion in downtown Morgantown, here the address 127 high Street, he said. I really hoping that you open that envelope. As he stood, up and walked out of the Judge Chamber of Kristina Andrews.

As Kristina sit there for a few minutes thinking about what just happened in her chamber.

How could this be that I am the daughter of Linda McMahon? That does not make any sense whatsoever, Jaclyn Elizabeth Andrews is my biological mother, it on my birth certificate that I have. She thought to herself…

There is no possible that this is even true, maybe Mr. McMahon is delusional and the PI told him what he want to hear, or maybe the PI discovery that the baby that Linda McMahon had is dead, and she didn't want to tell him…

Anyway, I will open the large envelope that I have in my closet, she said.

As she grab her cellphone and hit the last number that call her, and the few phone begun to rang, and then someone pick up and said.

Hi, there beautiful, the voice said huskily.

Hi, yourself sexy, she said.

Baby what is wrong, you sound like you are having a bad, day, he said.

I am fine I am just having one of those days, baby, attorneys wants to be seeing immediately and not late, she said.

Ah, yes, he said.

Are you coming home soon, she asks.

Yes, I will be very soon, he response.

Good because we missed very much, she said

I missed my girls too, he said. How are ours little one doing, he asks.

The girls are good, they are only missed their daddy, and I am missing you too, she response.

Aw, I am missing you too; I love you, baby, he said.

I love you too, baby very much, she said.

I will see you real soon, baby, he said.

I cannot wait to see you, bye, she said.

Bye honey, he said. As they hang up the phone and Kristina sighs softly, she really misses her boyfriend a lot, his job requires him to be gone for period of time.

Kristina stood up, places some papers in her briefcase, grabs her coat, and put it on grab her briefcase and walks out of her chamber.

Laruen I have nothing schedule for tomorrow right, she asks.

Yes, your honor, no meeting with Attorneys, or sitting on the bench listen to case either. Nothing for the next day, Lauren response.

Okay thanks Lauren I will see you when I have same case, Kristina, said.

Yes, you will your honor, a have a good day, Lauren, said.

I will, bye, Kristina said.

Bye your honor, Lauren said.

As Kristina walked out of the office, and head for her car once she reaches her car, the back door was open for her, by the chauffeur, and she smile at him.

Thank you Johnny, she said.

Your welcome, your honor, he said polite.

As she got in the backseat and he close the door and he walk around the car, and opened the driver side door and smile in behind the wheel, and then he put the key in the ignition start the car, and then he drove off toward Kristina house.

Hour later Johnny pulled into the driveway and drove up the driveway and then came to stop in front of the door, he opened the door and step out of the limo, and walked around the limo and opened the door for Kristina to step out. Kristina step to the limo and smile again at Johnny.

Thank you again Johnny, she said.

Your very welcome your honor, he said.

Kristina walk toward the house, to the front door where she slide her key into the lock and turn the key unlocked the door, and then she turn the doorknob and opened the door.

She steps inside the house and closes the door behind her, and locked the door again. Before she could get her coat off, she was greets by her three bubbles daughter Catherine.

Mommy, mommy, she said, as she come running out of the livingroom.

Hi, my baby girl, she said, as she scoop up Catherine and plant kisses all over her little face, and Catherine giggles.

Hi, Ms. Andrews, the nanny said.

Hi, jenny, how were my girls today, she said, as she put Catherine down so she could take off her coat.

They were both angel, Ms. Andrews, Jenny, said.

Good, um can you come tomorrow morning I may need to go out and have a meeting with someone, she asks.

Sure thing Ms. Andrews, she said.

Good thanks, Kristina said.

Bye, Jenny said.

Bye Jenny, she said.

As Jenny grabs her coat and put it on, and then grab her purse.

Bye Jenny, Catherine said.

Bye Catherine, Jenny said. As she unlocked the door and the opened the door and walked out of the house close the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9 manila envelope

Second chance

Chapter 9- the manila envelope

Kristina was in her closet in the bedroom, looking for the envelope that was giving to her auntie Stacy who gave it to Kristina years later, but she never opened it, she place it in her closet. Then she found the envelope and just then, a little voice called out for her.

Mommy, Catherine called out, as Kristina walk out of the closet then out the bedroom and head for Catherine room, and went inside the bedroom.

Good morning baby girl, she said, as she walks over the bed.

Morning mommy, she said, as she stood up.

Catherine Rose you know that you should not stand on your bed, she said firmly.

Luv you mommy, she said, as she wrapped her arms around her mommy. As Kristina smile.

I love you, too, baby girl, she said, as she picks her up and place a kiss on her Catherine cheek.

Lexie up too, Catherine said.

How about we go check huh, she said, as Catherine smile at her and nodded her head.

Kristina walk out of Catherine bedroom and toward Alexis' nursery went inside and over to the crib where her youngest was sound asleep.

Lexie sleep mommy, she said softly,

I see baby girl, seeing that jenny isn't here yet, I am going to take you downstairs first then come back up and get Alexis, she said, as she walk out of the nursery and down the staircase.

Kristina walks into the livingroom and place Catherine on the couch, and then she gave the remote turn on the cable and TV and put on some cartoon

Catherine I want you on this couch and do not move until I came back downstairs with Alexis okay, she said.

Yes, mommy, she said, as she watch the cartoon, Kristina walk out of the livingroom and head back upstairs to get a sleeping Alexis.

Kristina quietly walks back into the nursery over to the crib where Alexis was still sleeping. She gently reaches into the crib and careful picks up her daughter Alexis, walks over the change table, gently lays Alexis her down, opened her pajama, and then opens her diaper to check if she was dirty and yep.

Kristina quickly change Alexis diaper then close the fresh diaper and then close the pajama and then gently picks up Alexis walk out of the nursery and walk down the staircase. She enters the livingroom over the bassinette and gently lays Alexis down and turns her attention to Catherine who was watched an episode of Dora the explorer.

Cathy do you want some breakfast, she asks, as Catherine looked at her mommy for a second.

Yes, mommy, she said as she turns her attention back to Dora.

Kristina smile before walk out of the livingroom toward the kitchen inside and begun to make breakfast for Catherine, herself and warm up a bottle for Alexis too… after making some breakfast Kristina walk out the of kitchen toward the livingroom again inside.

Cathy, breakfast is ready, she said, as Catherine was off the couch, Kristina walks over to the bassinette and looking down at Alexis who was woke up.

Hi, there Alexis, she said, as she reached into the bassinette and scooped her baby girl into her arms, and placed a soft kissed on Alexis' forehead.

Come on mommy, Catherine said, tugging Kristina nightgown.

Okay pebbles, she said, as she walk out of the livingroom and followed Catherine to the kitchen were breakfast was.

Catherine climbs onto the chair while Kristina place Alexis into the bassinette that was in the kitchen and she sat down at the table with Catherine and help her with her breakfast.

Mommy do you have to out day, she said

Yes, baby I have go out today and meet someone, I will only be gone for a while, she said, as she sips her coffee.

Why, Catherine, she said.

Well, I have to meet someone and talk business, she said.

Oh, but you will be home late, she asks.

Yes, right after I finish my business I will be I will come home to you and Lexie, she said.

Yay, Catherine, said, as she claps her little hands together.

Kristina smile, as Alexis began to cry for her bottle, she stood up from the chair walk over to the stove and heat up a bottle for Alexis. And once it was ready she took the bottle and test it to make sure it was warm, and then she walk over to the bassinette and picks up Alexis sat down at the table again and begun to feed Alexis the bottle.

Lexie hungry mommy, she said.

Yes, she is, she said, smiling as Catherine watched her baby sister drunk her breakfast.

After breakfast, Jenny arrives at the house to watch Catherine and Alexis for Kristina. Kristina took a shower and then got dress after showering she grabs the manila envelope. She walks out of the bedroom and down the down staircase and into the livingroom.

Jenny I should not be no more than an hour to two, okay, she said.

Okay Ms. Andrews, we will be just fine, she said.

Good, Catherine you be good for Jenny, she said.

I will mommy, she said.

Good girl, she said, as she walked out of the livingroom and grab her coat and put it on and then she grab the manila envelope, then her purse, she unlocked the door and opened the door and walk out of the house close the door behind her and then locked the door too.

Kristina walk over to the car and unlock the door an opened the door and slide into behind the wheel, pulled the door close, buckle her seatbelt and place the key in the ignition and turn the key start the car, and then she drove down the driveway and out of the driveway.

Hour later Kristina pull up to the hotel where Vince McMahon was staying at, she unbuckle her seatbelt, open the door grabs the manila envelope and her purse and then she step out of the car close the door.

Then locked the door and then she walk around the car into the hotel over to the front of desk where she asks for Vince McMahon. The Clarke told her she he is in the hotel restaurant. Kristina thanks her walked into the hotel restaurant where one waiter escorts her to Vince table.

Hi, I am gladly you came, he said, as Kristina sat down at the table across from him.

Hi, she said.

That must be the envelope, He said.

Yes, I found it this morning, she said, as she finally opened the envelope that has been sitting her closet for eight years.

Kristina pull out what was inside the manila envelope, there was her parents wills, her birth certificate that stated that Jaclyn Andrews is listing as her mother. And then she found another envelope with her nickname scribbling on.

Who is Krissy, Vince asks.

That is my nickname that my mom calls me, she response, as she open the envelope pull out the piece paper, and open it, and it was a letter address to her.

_Dear Krissy, May 10, 1998. _

_I love you very much, and you will always be my daughter no matter what you choose to do sweetheart… And what do I mean by this well sweetheart, I am not your biological mother, I am you're adopt mother I know this is a big shock for you, but it is the god honest truth, baby girl. No one knew the truth, only your dad and I knew. To my family you were my miracle child. _

_But I always knew in my heart that you should be told the truth, and that someday your father would tell you the truth, and if he is sitting next to you right now, tell him to go to hell, because he refuse to tell you, so I am doing it… You deserve to know your biological mother and she deserve to know you too baby, no matter what your father say or does…. _

_Inside the manila envelope, there is information on your biological mother and where you can found her sweetheart, that I was gathers for you. Krissy do this for yourself not for me or your father, I want you to have a mother/daughter relationship with your biological like we had baby. I will love you… _

_Love, your mama Jaclyn… _

_P.S. don't be too hard on them baby. And inside the envelope there is a letter address to your biological mother, please see that she get it… And do not read Krissy…. _


	10. Chapter 10 talking

Second chance

Chapter 10- talking

Kristina put the letter down on the table and looked up at Vince; she knew that she own him apology for yesterday when she firmly told him there was no chance she was the daughter of his wife Linda McMahon.

Um- ahem I- I owe you an apology for yesterday, Kristina said….

It's okay Kristina you didn't know, Vince says.

Yes, that is truth, but I was raise to always have respect for my oldest. I am so sorry, she said.

I accept your apology, he said smiling at her.

Um- according to my mom letter she is my adopt mother, so that mean Linda has to sign her right away in order for my mom to adopt me, she says…

I guess the report that PI got there was no information of my wife Linda signing away her rights, Vince says…

Now that doesn't make sense because it should have been in the information, do you have the information with you, Kristina asks.

Yes, he said, he pulled out the folder and hand to Kristina who open the folder and began looking over the information.

Kristina read the information inside folder and notices that the information was very incomplete...

Well, this report is very incomplete that why it doesn't state if she signing away her rights to me, thirty years ago, Kristina says…

Incomplete, he said…

Yes, there information missing or father being lawyer was very smart to do certain things, which mean information must be seal…. And it might be a fight to get it unsealed but it is a fight I am willing to fight, she said…

Maybe wife can fight for the sealing on the records, he asks.

No, she can't it need to be the child, they won't release any kind of information to the parent, it must be the child, she said.

Are you sure Kristina, he said.

Yes I am sure I am Judge I know family law, not all adoptees want to find by their birth parents. Unless they instigate in the search, it can often be disruptive…

What are you going to do he asks,

Well seeing that I am the only one, they will probably unsealed my records and let me looked at them, but knowing my father he probably lie to her like my mom say in the letter, which mean it going to be fight for me to seeing the records from thirty years ago, she said..

God I wish she told me thirty years ago, he said.

Is there a specifically reason why you hire the PI to find me, she asks.

Yes, I find a box of letters and a birth certificate with born of date October 14 1982, so I hire a PI to look for the child, and she found you. I want to give my wife Linda the prefect Christmas present, and that would be you Kristina, he said...

I don't know about that, she said.

Kristina your adopt mother what you and my wife to have a mother/daughter relationship, he said.

Yes, that is true, but I don't know how your wife is going to react to me showing up on her doorstep thirty years later, that the problem, and you told me she doesn't know that you were here, she said.

Yes, that is true, but I want to give her this present, please, he said.

I need to think about this, seeing that I have two small children to consider here, and my boyfriend, is coming from being on the road trip, she sad.

I understand, here is my business card it has my cellphone number on it, called and let me, know your decision, okay, he said...

Okay, she said, she stood up and put her coat on and grabs the envelope and walked out of the restaurant…

I hope you make the right decision Kristina, he said softly to himself…


	11. Chapter 11 Kristina &her boyfriend

Second chance

Chapter 11- Kristina and her boyfriend

Kristina arrives back home and saw her boyfriend car in the driveway she smile, she unbuckles her seatbelt opened the door car grab her purse and the envelope that was in the passenger seat. She exiting the car and walk toward the house and slip her key into the locked and turn the key unlocked the door, and Catherine heard the key in the locked.

Mommy home, daddy, mommy home, she squealed, as Kristina turn the doorknob open the door step inside the house, and close the door behind her.

As Cathy ran out of the livingroom and toward her, Kristina smile and caught her.

Hi, baby, she said, as she kisses her on the cheek.

As her boyfriend walk out of the livingroom and smile at her, and she smile right back she missing him.

Hi, he said, as he walks toward her.

Hi, yourself, she said, as he lean in kiss her on the mouth gently.

Ewww! Cathy squeal, as she covers her eyes they kiss gently.

Ewww. Daddy and mommy love each other's sweetie, he said…

Yuck, down please, she said, as Kristina place Cathy on her feet and she walk into livingroom. Her boyfriend looked at her notices that she was upset...

Hey baby what wrong, he ask, pulled her to him...

The last two days, my world has being turn upside down, and I am trying to figure out what to do, she said.

What happened baby, he asks, sounded so sincerely and concern for his girlfriend.

Later when the girls are napping, she said… He was worried and very concern for her.

Fifteen minutes later Catherine and Alexis were napping upstairs in their rooms. Downstairs in the livingroom where Kristina and her boyfriend.

Okay tells me what happen in the last two days, he said.

Well, Monday start out at just fine, I have a two case and made two ruling, and then I was in my chambers when my secretary Lauren come into the chamber and told me there was a gentleman to see me. So she let in into to my chamber, and I look up and it was you're boos Vince McMahon, she said.

Why my boss Vince McMahon was visiting you especially when he doesn't know you, he asks.

Wait, listen baby, I asks him what I can do for you, and he flat out tells me that he is my stepfather, she said.

You're stepfather, he said.

Yes, I told him he is mistaken because I know that my parents weren't divorce when they died 14 years ago, so there was no possible way that I was his stepdaughter, and then he told a story that I am the daughter of his wife Linda McMahon I say no its not possible… He kept say it is true… she said

Is he sure that you are Linda daughter, he ask.

Yes, when my parents died I receive a large manila envelope and inside the envelope, there was a letter from my mom saying that she is my adopt mother, and she gathers information on my biological mother who is Linda McMahon. As her boyfriend sat there shocks his girlfriend is the daughter of Linda McMahon…

What happen now, he asks.

Well, Vince what me to come to Connecticut on Christmas day and meet my biological mother, I am her Christmas presents, from him, she response. But I do not know if I am going to go….

Well I can understand that, he response.

To me, but he is so persistence that I go to Connecticut and meet my other family, and spend Christmas with my family, how can I baby, she said.

I don't know it is up to you if you want to go or not, Vince McMahon can force you to do anything baby, you are a grown woman, it your choice not his, he response.

I know, but I am worried about her reaction to her show up on her doorstep thirty years later, with two small children and you. I mean that is going to be shocked when they finally, that I am dating you, she said…

That hurt, baby. What I am supposed to do stay here while you take ours girls to Connecticut for Christmas, he said.

No of course, not, she said… as he smile at her, and he lean in and gently kisses on her, she response by deepening the kiss, letting her tongue slide into his mouth… and he lowering her down on the couch, as they counties to kissing….


	12. Chapter 12 Vince and Linda

_Second chance_

Chapter 12-Vince and Linda

Vince arrive back home in Greenwich, Connecticut and when he was through the door be got grills by his loving wife Linda, who wasn't happy that he sneak off somewhere, she thought he began cheating again…

Where the hell has you been Vincent, Linda ask angrily, she was angry with him for disappearance for two days….

Well hello to you too there sweetheart, Vince answers, as he took off his coat and hangs it up in the hall closet…

You did not my answer question Vince, where the hell have you been, she asks.

Um- I have been taking care of some Christmas shopping, he said.

Christmas shopping with your suitcase, you cheating again are not you, she asks, angrily…

What? No! Of course, not, I went Christmas shopping, sweetheart, he said, as he walks in the living room and Linda followed him into the living room.

I do not believe you Vincent, you are cheating, she said stern...

No, I am not cheating I swear... I went looking for your Christmas present and that is the god honest truth sweetheart, he said, as he sat down on the couch and Linda stood over him looking down at him….

No, you are cheating Vince, who is she huh, she asks in dangerous voice… as he looked up at her and into her gorgeous blue eyes…

Linda sweetheart I am not cheating on you I promise you, I went Christmas shopping for you, but I couldn't find what I was looking here, so I took a little trip to looking for a beautiful Christmas present for you, and I think I find it, all I have to is wait for it, he response…

You are telling me the true, Linda said.

Yes sweetheart I am telling you the true, I went Christmas shopping and I was looking for a beautiful Christmas present that I can find but I had no luck here. So I took a little trip and I find what I was looking for, and I order it and it should be here Christmas day, hopefully, he say, says with a smile….

As she sat down next him and decide to fish for some more clues on what her husband got her for Christmas.

And what did you buy me honey, she say, in her more charming voice. And Vince looks at her and he knows exactly what she was trying to do, and he decides to play along but he would not give it away...

Well, it is a beautiful gift and I know that you are gonna to love this gift, he said still smiling...

Oh come on honey, please telling me what you bought me for Christmas, she asks again...

Sweetheart it is a Christmas present you have to wait until Christmas day just like I have to wait for my presents from you, he said, as he kisses her on the lips…

No fair, she said, pouting a little bit, and Vince notice that she was pout and she looking cute doing it…He now knows where Stephanie learn to pout it was from her mother…

You looking cute pouting sweetheart but your still not gonna to find out what I bought you for Christmas, so pout all you want, you're not getting any answers out of me, he said….

Vince you know I have my way of getting things from you, she said.

Yes, I know, but you can do whatever you to me but I will not tell you what I bought you for Christmas, so I subject you be a good little girl, be patience, and wait for Christmas day, he said…

No, she said, I want to know right now what you bought Vincent, and if you don't tells me, I will tickle you, and make you submit and then you will tells me what I want to know, she said, in a dangerous voice….

Linda, stop fishing for clues on what I bought you for Christmas, and if you kept this up, all the Christmas present that I bought you will go back to the stores, he said with a warn to her, to behave until Christmas….

You would not would you, she asks…

Oh yes, I would sweetheart if you do not stop fishing for clues on your Christmas gift, he response...

Oaky, okay I will behave until Christmas she said…

Good girl, you are gonna to love this Christmas gift, he says, as he kissed her again…


	13. Chapter 13 Kristina talks to her aunite

_Second chance_

Chapter 13- Kristina talks with her auntie Stacy

Kristina with a lot of help from her sexy handsome devilish boyfriend to go to Greenwich, Connecticut to meet her other family, so she need to buy Christmas gifts for everyone who was going to be there, for Christmas. She did not want to show up without gifts.

Kristina went out and buys gifts for her nieces and nephews, and her half-sister, brother and her sister, brother in laws and her stepfather Vince. Moreover, she bought gifts for her biological mother Linda, and she had very special gifts made her for mother too… Once she was done Christmas shopping for her other family.

Kristina calls a hotel in Connecticut, made a reservation for the large hotel room, and made sure that there was a crib for her youngest daughter Alexis. After that was done, she call for her private jet to be ready and gas up for Saturday afternoon, and told the pilot where she was going, and that she made a hotel reservation for them too. Kristina calls her auntie Stacy and spoke with her over the phone.

Hi, Krissy she said smiling.

Hi, Auntie Stacy, she response.

Hey, what wrong, Stacy asks.

I will tell what is wrong everything, auntie, she response.

Everything, Krissy did you and your boyfriend has a fight, she asks, as she sat down at her desk in her office.

No of course, not auntie we are in love.

Okay if you did not fight with your boyfriend, then what is wrong, she asks.

Um- I finally open the manila envelope that was giving to you, 14 years ago, after mama and daddy died. She response

Okay what was inside the envelope baby, she asks...

Auntie I am not mama biological daughter, she response. Stacy thought she heard wrong.

What? Krissy are you sure, Stacy ask.

Yes auntie I am 100% sure, mama left me a letter statement that I am her adopt daughter, she response

Krissy I never knew that you were not her biological daughter, she says.

I know auntie mama statement that in her letter to me. Mama wants me to have a mother/daughter relationship with my biological mother, she response.

Moreover, how you are going to do that if you do not where she is, she asks.

Mama went to great length to get me information on my mother, auntie her response.

Oh, and where does your biological mother live sweetheart here in Morgantown, West Virginia, she asks.

Um- no my biological mother live in a state Connecticut to be exact, auntie, she response.

Okay sweetheart, are you going to meet your biological mother,

Yes, I am going there for Christmas, she response.

Okay sweetheart, but if anything happen you call me understand, she says.

Yes, I understand auntie, but I want you to enjoy Christmas we will talk when we get back all right, she says...

Okay, remember I will love you and you are still my niece no matter what, she says, as Kristina smile.

I love you too Auntie and I know, nothing will change, she says.

Good, have a good time with your other family, she said.

I will try auntie, but I am worry about her reaction to me shows up on her doorstep thirty years later, with two small children, she says.

I can understand that baby, but hey, if she reaction strange to you, that is not your fault, okay, she says.

I know auntie, it just my nervous maybe, she says.

Yes, you will be fine, because you will have your boyfriend with you, she says.

Yep, he thought I was going to leave me here, and go by myself with the girls, she says. Auntie you know that my boyfriend is a WWE superstar, and I am worry of their reaction to him and that we are dating, seeing that he WWE superstar and remember that storyline from three years, ago, she says.

Yes, I remember the storyline; However, you are grown woman and your heart choice him, she response.

I know auntie, but my stepfather is his boss, that what I worried about here, she says

What I am confuse here, how is your stepfather your boyfriend boss, she asks.

My biological mother is a woman name Linda McMahon, she says.

Linda McMahon,

Yes auntie, Linda McMahon who is married to Vince McMahon owner of WWE and my boyfriend working for them, now can you see why I am worried of their reaction to whom I am dating, she says.

Yes, I can see why you are worried, like I said, you are a grown woman and your heart choice him, and they will have to live it. He is the father of Alexis and he also adopt Catherine, they can't force you to broke up with him, and if they do, you know what to tell them, Krissy, don't let them start to dictator your life, thirty years later, don't let them, she says.

Your right auntie why should I worried for, we are in love and they always says love conquer all, she says.

That right baby be firm if they try anything, see you and girls when you get back, she say.

Okay bye auntie, she ayes.

Bye sweetheart, she says, as they hang up the phone…


	14. Chapter 14 Greenwich, Connecticut

_Second chance_

Chapter 14- Greenwich Connecticut

Kristina, her boyfriend, and the girls Catherine and Alexis arrive in beautiful Connecticut. After step off the private jet, they got in a private limo that Kristina rent and they head for the hotel where they would be stay for a couples she hope… The limo drove off and head for the Hyatt hotel Greenwich, in old Greenwich, Connecticut.

Once they arrive at the Hyatt hotel Greenwich, they step out of the limo and walk inside the hotel, check in and then they were escort up to their hotel room, which was the Presidential suite. Once they were in the suite, and settle into the suite.

Two days later she grab her cellphone knows the girls were sleeping in bedroom, she dial the number on the business card that Vince gave her…. the phone begun to rang, and Vince looked at his cellphone and excuse him, and walked out of the livingroom and the hallway to his home office. He walks inside and closes the door behind so that Linda or anybody could hear him talk to Linda present...

Hello Kristina, he says.

Hi, Vince, Merry Christmas, she says.

Merry Christmas, are you her in Connecticut, he asks...

Yes, we are at the Hyatt hotel, she says.

Good, I am so glad that you are here, he says.

Yeah. Um what time is dinner, she asks

On holidays we usually eat at 3: 00, I will have my chauffeur come and picks you up, he says.

No, that okay, I have limo, she asks.

Okay,

We will leave here about 2:00, if dinner is at 3:00, she says.

That will be fine Kristina, I will see you, the girls, and your boyfriend at two then, he says.

Yes, you will bye, Vince, she says.

Bye Kristina, he says, as they hang up their cellphone, and he let out a softly sigh, and then stood up from the couch and walk out of the office and head back to the livingroom. He walks back into the livingroom and Linda look at him.

Everything okay, she asks.

Oh yeah, that was the store that I order your Christmas gift it should be on time tomorrow afternoon, he responses.

Can I now know what you bought me please, she asks

No, stop asking, in about say give or take a couple hours, tomorrow afternoon you will get your Christmas, he says, as he sat next to Stephanie.

No fair I want to know, she ask, Stephanie looked at her mom, she never seeing her act this way.

Christmas, present, Stephanie asks.

Your father went on a little trip to found me this so-called perfect gift, and he will not tell me what it is, she asks.

Linda it is a Christmas gift, stop pouting and whine, soon enough you will have this prefect Christmas gift that I found, be patience like you always tell me on my birthday, our anniversary and Christmas, He responses.

You are different, she asks

Grandma wait, Khloe says.

See there even your granddaughter is telling you to wait, he says.

Hey, Khloe girl who sides are you on here, Linda ask,

Grandpa for Christmas but your every other times, she says.

Good answer Khloe that my daughter, Stephanie says.

I agree with dad and Khloe mom wait, Christmas morning is in what couple of hours, Shane says.

It drives crazy me, she says.

Yeah I know, and I also know that you have been snoops around the house trying to find a recipient, he says.

Grandma you should not snoop, especially around Christmas Santa is watching right mommy, Declan, says.

Yep Son Santa is watching, Marissa says.

I cannot believe this my grandchildren's are turn on me, Linda says.

No, they are not, Vince says.

Linda stood up and walked out of the livingroom and Vince smile bright... and once she was gone.

Okay dad you can tell us what you bought mom for Christmas, Stephanie asks.

Uh, no I am no talk you have to wait just like your mom does, he says, as he lean forward and grab a snack for the tray. Beside I know she is stand just out of livingroom listen he says,

Oh god, she says, as she storm off and he laugh…

Meanwhile at the Hyatt hotel Presidential suite, Kristina was standing by the balcony door that led out to beautiful terrace she was looking at the city of old Greenwich, and somewhere right now in Greenwich, is her biological mother Linda not knowing that she is here, to see her for the first time in thirty years…

Moreover, watching her was her boyfriend she did not notice that he was watching her. He quietly walked up behind her, slips his strong arms around her waist, and pulled her to him, as he lightly kissed her on her silk neck, as she smile. She loved he feel of his strong arms wrapped around her.

They stood there for a moment, he leaned his head against the side of her, and they took in the view of old Greenwich. It was spectacular sight at night especially Christmas time, as every house was light up for Christmas…she around in his arms and snake her arms around his neck and then lean in kissing him passionately…

When they pulled out to the kiss, they were both breathless and smiling, they were in love with one another... and he knew that now was the perfect time to ask Kristina the important question. He took her hand and walked over to the couch where she sat down and he got down one knee.

What you are doing baby, she ask.

What does it look like I am doing sweetheart, he response, as he placed his hand in hi jean pocket and retrieved a black box, which strangely enough resemble a ring box.

He opened the black box and there was a gorgeous light pink engagement ring, and it dawn on Kristina what he was doing.

Kristina baby for two years we have been on a journey to where we are now in love and the proud parents of two beautiful girls. I want to spend the rest of my life with you as your husband and the father to more of your children, will you marry me, he asks…

Oh baby your know that I love you right, she says.

Yes, but-

Shh…but nothing…I love you so much Randy Orton yes I will marry you, she says,

Yes, he says.

Yes! She he slides the engagement ring on her ring finger and the lean in kissed her again…


	15. Chapter 15 come face to face

_Second chance_

Chapter 15- come face to face

Christmas was just like many of Christmas at the McMahon house, presents being opening, and a wonderful Christmas dinner being cook in the kitchen… the grandkids loving they present from the grandparents and the two youngest grandkids were playing with wrapping papers, instead of their toys.

Meanwhile, in old Greenwich, at the Hyatt hotel the Presidential suite was quiet, as Catherine opens of her some Christmas gifts that her parents bought with them. Kristina and Randy exchange gifts too. They began getting ready to leave the Hyatt and head for Greenwich, so that Kristina can finally meet her biological mother Linda McMahon and her half-siblings Stephanie and Shane.

Back at McMahon house, Linda was getting impatient waiting on her so-called perfect Christmas gifts from her darling husband Vince.

All right Vincent it is exactly 1:30 pm where is my so-called perfect gift from you, she said, sound very impatient with him and his game.

It coming Linda be a little more patience it should be here very soon, his response...

I am tired of waiting Vince, tell me what you got now, she says.

No, it is on its way, you need to waiting, he says. As she storm out of the living room and went into the kitchen and he smile he was drive her crazy.

You are evil dad, why not just tell her what you got her, it is Christmas Day and she waiting, Stephanie says.

I know but I want to see her face when it arrive Stephanie. I am praying that she does loving this gift though, I worked extreme to find this perfect Christmas present for her, he says.

Well, I am guess here but it must not be clothes, then, Shane says.

Yes, I did not buy her clothes, it something very special, he says.

Jewelry then, Marissa, says.

I bought her jewelry but that not the gift that is coming, just wait, ok, he says.

Back at the Hyatt hotel Kristina was putting Catherine coat on.

Okay, Catherine listen, where we are going I want you to behave ok, she says, as she buttons the coat.

Yes, mommy, she says.

That mean no running, screaming, or yelling in the house, understood, she says.

Yes, mommy, she says.

Good girl, she says, as she kissing her on the head…

As Randy out of the bedroom wearing dress pant and a shirt, Kristina smile at him, and he smile back.

Ready to go, he asks.

Yes baby, we are ready right Cathy, she says.

Yep daddy, she says, as there knock was at the door, he walked over to the door and opened the door to find Max Kristina trustworthy bodyguard.

Afternoon Max, Randy says.

Afternoon Mr. Orton, he says.

Max, can you grab those bags there, please she says.

Sure thing Ms. Andrews, his response, as he grabs the bags and head for the elevator…

Kristina stood up, grabs her coat, and puts it on, and then she picks up car seat that Alexis was buckle into and she walked out of the suite with Randy, Catherine.

They took the elevator down to the lobby, and when the elevator arrive doors slides open and they step off the elevator and walked toward the door where the doorman opened door for them. He smile and they smile back.

The chauffeur had the limo door opened and Randy took the carseat from Kristina and climb in the limo and strap the carseat in, and then Catherine climb into the limo.

Please take us to this address, she asks, as she hand the address to the Chauffeur, he nod his head...

Kristina step into the limo he close the door walked around the limo to the driver side mad open the door and slide in behind the wheel. He drove away from the Hyatt hotel and head for Greenwich, Connecticut…

Randy reach over took her hand in his and their finger laced together… suddenly Kristina felt nervous, and Randy notice and he lean over.

Hey, relax, he say.

I am… um- ahem- nervous, she says.

I know baby, breath, he says, as she took a deep breath and slowly exhale.

I do not know why I am nervous all of sudden, she says.

Your nervous because you are about to meet your biological mother for the first time in thirty years baby, I understand, but I can promise you that Linda does not bite, he says, with a smile.

That is easy for you to say, seeing that you know her, I do not know her, she says.

Everything is going to be fine, Vince there will be and so will I, you are not doing this alone, he says.

True, but I felt like something is going-to-going knowing I just knowing Randy, she says.

Hey, if she does not accept you that fine, I am still going to loving you and married you and we will be happy, with your biological mother is in your life or not baby, he says.

You always know what to say to make me feeling better, I love you, she says.

I love you too, he says.

As Kristina unlaced their finger and took out her cellphone and text Vince, that they were a few minutes away, and send the text. Vince cellphone beep and he grab it and notice that he got a text message, from Kristina, he open it, and read we are a few minutes away.

He smiles, as he look over his shoulder Linda was sitting on the couch between Stephanie and Marissa chatting away. Her present was very close to the house, and when he looks at the window again, he saw a long black limousine pulling in the driveway and drove up, and come to that stop...

Being right back, I forgot something in my car, he says, as he walked out of the livingroom, open the door, and walked out of the house...

I swear your father is acting very strange since last night, and that phone calls about my so-called prefect Christmas gifts, she response.

Vince walk down the stairs and a door limo open and a well-built man step out the limo and walk toward the back of the limo and he opened the door and Kristina stop out of the limo and Vince smile when he saw her, and she smile too. He walked over to her.

Hi, Vince says softly.

Hi, she says, as Catherine step out the limo. Vince I like you to meet my daughter Catherine Rose. Moreover, Catherine says hi, to grandpa, she said.

Hi grandpa, she says with a smile.

Hi, there Catherine, he says, as Randy step out next and Vince was shock to see Randy Orton stepping out of the limo, and he had a carseat in his hand.

Hi Vince, Randy says, with smile. Moreover, Vince did not know what to say.

Hello Randy, he says. Um ready.

Yes. She says, as they walked toward to the house and up the stairs and enter the house, and Vince closes the door behind them.

They took off the coat, and hang up them in the hall closet, Randy took Alexis out of her carseat... they toward the livingroom and that when Declan notice some peoples with his grandpa.

Grandpa who are they, he ask, as Stephanie, Marissa, Linda, John and Shane looked over and saw some people with Vince. Linda stood up and walk around the couch and over to them.

Merry Christmas, Linda, Vince says smiling. As Linda just stare Kristina.

Merry Christmas mother, Kristina says, as Stephanie, Marissa, Shane, John and Declan, Khloe, Sophia, Kenny were all shocked.


	16. Chapter 16 Things don't go well

_Second chance_

Chapter 16- things don't go as Vince planned

Merry Christmas mother, Kristina says, as Linda stared at Kristina, her mouth alternately, opening and then closing.

As Stephanie, Marissa, Shane, John and Declan, Khloe, Sophia, Kenny were all shocked. The expression on their face was shock that would be putting it mildly to say the least.

They look at the woman who was a somewhat the spitting image of Linda, sandy blonde hair shoulder length, gorgeous blue eyes and is beautiful looking.

Did… she started, finally finding her voice. Did you just call me mother?

Kristina nodded… Yes I did.

Linda raised an eyebrow, shook her head in an attempt to process what is happen on Christmas Day.

Did I say something wrong? Kristina responded to her silence. Linda focuses her attention to Kristina…

No. you did not say anything wrong.

Um Declan take your cousins into the family room and watching Christmas cartoon, Vince says.

Sure grandpa, he says, as the kids walked out of the livingroom.

It okay Catherine goes with them, Vince says.

Can I mommy, she asks.

Yes baby, Kristina says, while staring at Linda, who was look at Kristina...

Stephanie, Shane, John, Marissa look at Linda and Kristina who were staring at each other… Vince tap Randy on the shoulder to followed him, they walk upstairs and into the nursery where Randy gently lay Alexis down in the crib and then they walk out of the nursery and down the staircase and back into the livingroom where Linda and Kristina were still looking at each other.

Linda finally broke eyes contract and walked away from Kristina. Randy out the livingroom open the door walk out of the house, and he and Max took the gifts out the limo and bought into the house, then Max walked out of the house again and Randy close the door behind him. He walk back into the livingroom.

You had me October 14, 1982, correct, Kristina asks.

Linda are not you going to answer to her, Vince ask. Linda basically ignores Kristina and look at Vince.

This is what you have been hiding from me, Linda response, looking directly at her husband of 46 years...

Yes, but you still have not answer her question, he says.

Fine yes, I had you October 14, 1982, and I gave you to your father, are you happy now, Vincent, she says in a stern voice. Finally acknowledge that she was indeed Kristina mother.

Kristina walk over to where Linda standing and look at her...

Why are you acting this way for, your husband Vince is trying to give you a second chance on being with the baby you gave to your lover, thirty years ago and that would me, she says...

Linda did not answer Kristina she was too busy being angry with Vince, for what he had done…

Linda she is talk to you, Vince says.

I do not understand why are you so hostile toward your husband. All he did was find the baby that you gave away thirty years ago. She says.

What your points, -

Kristina is my name actually it is Kristina Elizabeth Andrews. You are adult. Act like one.

Stephanie, Marissa, Shane and John were shock by Kristina words…

I get you are mad at him, but you know what this is new for me, seeing that I never knew that my mom was not my biological mother, until your husband shows up and told me, I try deny it, but he keep on insist it was the god honest truth, and it turns out he was right. Moreover, I apology to him, she says as Vince smile….

You would not understand, Linda says.

Understand what, that you have an affair thirty years ago here a newsflash mother, affairs happen every day with peoples. Moreover, as for me not understand, oh please, that is excuse that I would not understand, she says.

You certainly do not know why I am mad at him… He did something that he had no right doing, she says.

No, right he is your husband for god sake mother he has every right as far as I am concern. She says, and Vince was smile, his stepdaughter was not back down for her mother.

Do not speak to that way, I am your mother, she says...

Really now you do not say, she says. Randy smile that my Krissy.

Did you ever think about me as you carried me for nine months? Were you excited to meet me after I was born? Were you anxious to my face? The first time you held me, did you feeling anything at all, or were you more concern with what you husband would think. She says...

Linda was shock by her youngest daughter words, and accusations toward her…

No, wait I get it, I am another daughter in another lifetime, and I am the forget one, she says...

Listen here you…. I have up to here with you talks to me this way… You do not know a thing about me… I have lived long than you. I am a lot old than you, and I am-your mother, show me some respect, she says firmly.

Why should I, she say...

Does your father know that you are here, she asks, directly…

What does my father have to do this, she asks.

Does he know, she ask again…

No,

Why not? She asks.

Because he is dead. Her response, Linda was shocked to hear that her ex-lover was dead…

What? Dead…

Yes, he is dead.

No, he cannot be dead, he promise me that he would take care of you and then tells you about me, she says, ticked off Kristina…

What different does it make huh, she says.

A lot, she says. He lying to me, she says.

Lie to you, are you more concern about some dumbass promise that my father made thirty years, then getting to know your granddaughters and me, she responses it was her turn to angry now… My parents have been dead for 14, years. That shocked Linda, Stephanie, Shane, Marissa and John.

14 years, Linda repeat.

Yes, I was a teenager when they died, she says… They died just days apart, my mom died first, and then six days later my father died. My life wasn't easy, after losing my parents. However, I got through it with plenty of love and support from my godparents and their families. Then after I have Catherine, my husband was murder. I manage to get through that too, and I find love again, and have another beautiful girl, who is upstairs. However, you care about some promise that wasn't kept, she says...

Linda, Stephanie, Shane, Marissa and John were speechless they couldn't believe what Kristina went through.

I knew this was a bad idea, I tries to tell Vince that, but he say I was your Christmas present. Moreover, after a lot of thinking and with some help from my fiancé

Fiancé, Linda says. You are marrying him.

Oh yes, I am last night, he proposal to me, and I say yes, she says… I decide to come here and met my biological mother, you, but you are too focus on being mad at him, (wave her hand in Vince direct and that when they spot the engagement ring on her finger.) Moreover, you are more concern about some promise that was broke by my dead father... you obviously do not want me, and that fine, I will take my daughters, and my fiancé go back home and plans wedding.

Kristina you do not have to leave, Vince says.

Oh yes we do Vince, she obviously does not want me, she is ashamed of me, and how I come about, she response. Catherine, she called out.

Randy took that as his cue to go get Alexis, he walk out of the livingroom and head the up staircase to the nursery. Catherine comes to the livingroom with Khloe, Declan, Kenny, and Sophia.

Yes, mommy, she says.

You, daddy, Alexis and I leaving, she says, as she staring intense at her mother. Moreover, both Declan and Khloe knew something happen with adult.

But mommy we-

Catherine Rose, she says firmly. She walk out of the livingroom and grabs they coat. She come back into the livingroom and put Catherine coat on.

Do you have go, Khloe, ask.

Yes, she says... as Randy walk in the livingroom, carrying Alexis.

Um Stephanie do you mind hold Alexis will I get her carseat, he ask

Sure, come here, she says, as she took Alexis from her daddy. Oh, you looked at you all awake up, she says soothed. You look like just like your mommy Alexis, she says softly, as Declan and Khloe look at Alexis.

Alexis is beautiful mommy, Khloe says.

Oh yes, she say, John, Shane and Marissa looked at her.

Aw, she is adorable. Hi, there Alexis, Marissa say.

A few minutes later Randy walk back into the livingroom carrying Alexis carseat... Stephanie stood up with Alexis place her in carseat…

Thanks Stephanie. He says.

Your welcomes. She says.

Catherine, say bye, to you uncles, aunties, your grandparents and cousins, Kristina says.

Catherine say goodbye to her uncles, aunties, her grandpa, and her cousins. Kristina looked at her mother, whisper in harsh voice.

When she come to you, have the decent to say bye to her she is innocent little girl, she says harshly to her mother...

Catherine come over to where her mommy and grandma were she looked up at her grandma with her gorgeous blue eyes like her mommy.

Bye grandma, she says, sweetly, as Linda looked up through her eyelash at Kristina.

Bye Catherine Linda soya.

Cathy go daddy out to the limo, she says.

Cathy walled over daddy, they walked out of the livingroom the kids walked out of the livingroom, and head back to the family room...

Kristina pulled out an envelope and Vince notice the envelope...

My mom wrote you letter, this is it, here let me read to you, she says.

Kristina your mom say it was for Linda to read only, Vince says.

Vince do you think I care, she says, as she ripe open the envelope and pulled out the folder piece of paper, and open it…

_Dear Linda,_

_You do not know me but I am Jaclyn Andrews the wife of your former lover Kevin Andrews. I am writing you this letter to say thank you for the precious gift you gave him in Kristina. When I first saw her I fall in love with her, she was an adorable baby girl. I am raising her to be a well manner young woman. _

_She is precious to me because I could never have any children of my mine… I love her with all my heart and soul. We can share her and being her mother's together. I want you and her to have a mother/daughter relationship the same way Kristina and I have one, I know that you have another daughter who is older than Kristina is. You have a mother/daughter relationship with her; please have one with Kristina because she is your daughter too... _

_Sincerely yours, _

_Jaclyn Elizabeth Andrews _

As Kristina, toss the letter at Linda.

There you go, mother. There are several ways to say goodbye. Is Spanish it Adios. In Italian, it is Arrivederci! In French it is, Au revior, and Austria it is Auf Wiedersehen, mother. I hope you enjoy the rest of your life with my other family… she says, as she put her coat on and walk out the livingroom and then out of the house walking down the stairs to the waiting the limo..

Vince walk out the window and watch Kristina get in the limo and the door close and then the limo down the driveway, out, and speed off toward Old Greenwich... 


	17. Chapter 17 Linda angry

_Second chance_

Chapter 17

Vince walk over to the window watch Kristina get in the limo the door close and then the limo down the driveway, out, and sped off toward Old Greenwich. Stephanie reaches down and pick up the letter that her baby sister toss at their mother and look at it, before placing it on the coffee table.

Vince turns away from the window and look at Linda who hasn't moved since Kristina walk out of the house…. He walked over to her and stood in front of her. Linda looks at him, and she still wasn't pleased him and him going behind her back to find her third child…

Are you happy now Vince? Linda asks in a stern tone of voice

Happy Linda do I look happy to you huh? Kristina didn't absolutely nothing wrong to you, but yet you were rude to her. She is the innocent one here Linda. She didn't ask for any of this. You blew the opportunity to being her mother, instead you want to harper on some promise that her father made thirty years ago. Vince says...

Hold it, she was rude to me too Vince, your wife, you are supposed to defense me and not let someone talk to me that way… Linda says.

It not some stranger Linda it was your daughter, you know the one you gave away, the one you never told me about… you hide your pregnancy from me your husband… Yes, I know that I cheating on you, and it was wrong of me, but still you could have told me about her, Vince says.

Oh yeah right, you would have never accepts her Vincent admits it, because she was not your daughter, Linda say...

You never gave me chance you lie to me when you come home that day... and how do, you know that she isn't mine child Vince asks...

I just know that she wasn't your baby. I did the right thing thirty years ago when I gave her to her father, Linda says...

Really, did you do the right when you sign away your rights to her too, Vincent says...

Yes, Linda says. Stephanie and Shane couldn't believe what they were hearing coming out of their mother mouth, about they baby sister Kristina...

Linda walks out of the livingroom and head for the kitchen, Vince let out a frustrated sigh, and sat down the couch… and place his head in his hands.. then he gathers himself and grabs his cellphone, and scroll through the recent calls he got, and he saw Kristina number and press the button.. his cellphone began to dial the number, he waits a few minute, and then he heard Kristina voicemail…

You reach Kristina please leave your name, number, and I will get back to you, Kristina said…

Kristina it Vince pleases call me when you get this message, Vince said, as he disconnects the call..

Kristina isn't answering her cellphone dad, Shane says...

Yes. And who can blame her right now, Vince says, as he places his cellphone the coffee table..

I still can't believe that mom had another baby and gave it away, Stephanie says..

I was shock when I found all the letter that she wrote, Vince says..

Letter, Shane says..

Yes, your mom wrote short sweet letter to Kristina, but never mail to her. but she stops writing them when Kristina was turn sweet sixteen that was the very last short sweet notes she wrote her, Vince response…

Where did you found them dad, Stephanie ask..

In ours closet I was hiding her other Christmas present when I found a shoes box, hide in the same place, I took the box walk out of the closet and sat down on the bed, and I open the box and found papers, and letters. I know that I shouldn't have read them but I did and that when I made the discovery that your mom had affair and had a baby girl… So I hire a PI to found her, and it didn't take long to found her… I had to convince her to come here for Christmas. Vince says

Daddy, Sophia called out, John stood up and from the couch and out walk out of the livingroom.

Yes Sofia girl, John says..

Who left these here, Sophia ask, there was more Christmas gifts on the bench…

Maybe, your auntie Kristina did. Hey, Shane comes here, John says. As Shane stood up and walk out of the livingroom.

Yeah John Shane say...

Help me with these, John ask

Sure, Shane say, as he grabs some the Christmas gifts. They walk back in the livingroom and place the gifts on the coffee table..

More Christmas gifts, dad I think you're over doing this, Stephanie ask..

Those are not from me, Stephanie, Vince says..

I think they are from Kristina, John says… Sofia goes get Khloe, Declan and Kenny.

Okay daddy Sophia says, as she walks out of the livingroom and head the family room.

A few minutes later Sophia came back in the livingroom with Khloe, Declan and Kenny.

Wow more Christmas present, they say...

Yes, these are from your auntie Kristina who was here, a few minutes ago, Stephanie says...

Cool, they say...

Okay let see here, Shane says. Moreover, he looks through the gifts.

Declan these two are for you, Shane says, as he hand his son two gifts. Marissa was helping him, and found two more gifts for their son Kenny.

Here you go Kenny these are for you, Marissa says, as she hand her son two gifts… Shane found two gifts for Khloe,

Here you go Khloe these are for you. As he hand his niece two gifts… and here are two gifts for you Sophia. Shane says…

Here you go dad, this is for you, Marissa says, as he hand Vince an envelope...

She did not have to get me anything, Vince says...

Stephanie this is for you. As he hand Stephanie a gift… and here is your John. Moreover, here is your gift honey. As he hand Marissa her gift and this one is mine. In addition, there are two gifts for Julia, and two gifts for JJ Stephanie, Shane say…

As they, open the gifts… kids got clothes and money too...

Look dad Auntie Kristina gave me money, Declan says…

Hey, I got money too Kenny, says….

Me too, Khloe, says. In addition, clothes…

Me too, I got money and clothes mommy, Sophia says…

What kind of clothes did your auntie Kristina gave you girls, Stephanie says...

We got two dress, jean, and shirt mommy Sophia, response...

Declan what do you and Kenny get Marissa says...

Jeans, shirts, and socks, Declan response…

Yeah mommy, Kenny says…

Mommy who are these gifts for, Khloe ask…

These here are for your grandma from your auntie Kristina Vince says…

Wow, she bought grandma lots of gifts, Sophia says….

Those boxes were heavy I wonder what inside those boxes, Shane says…


	18. Chapter 18 letting go of the frustration

_Second chance_

Chapter 18 letting go of the frustration

Kristina, Randy, Cathy and Alexis were in their Presidential suite at the Hyatt hotel in old Greenwich. Kristina orders some room service and they ate a quite dinner. After dinner, Kristina went to the bedroom sat down the bed, and began to think about happen at her mother home early…

She couldn't believe how her biological mother was acting toward her own husband who went to great length to found the child that she gave away thirty years ago… Kristina shook her head stood up and walks into the bathroom, meanwhile Catherine walks toward her daddy who was sitting on the couch holding Alexis in his arms…

Daddy, Cathy says, as Randy look up and saw one of his favorite girls.

Yes princess, Randy say…

Is mommy okay, Cathy asks…

Why do you ask that princess? Randy asks

Mommy sitting on the bed mad, Catherine response.

Well, mommy is not happy right now princess, Randy response…

Why daddy, Catherine asks…

Well, it has to do with your grandma, Randy response.

Grandma, who I met today, Catherine asks.

Yes, princess, but I am sure mommy will be fine, Randy say…

Okay daddy. I can watch cartoon, Catherine ask with a smile...

Sure princess, Randy response…

Yeah, Catherine, say, clapping her hands…

Randy on the TV and put some Christmas cartoon on for Catherine to watch. he then place Alexis in the portable crib and sat down the couch next to Catherine and watch the cartoon with her, but his mind thought about what happen at the McMahon house early between his fiancée Kristina and her biological mother Linda.

A little later on, Cathy fell asleep on the couch and Randy change her clothes into her pjs, and then he place her on the bed, pull the blanket over her little body and he gently kiss her on the head and then he check in on Alexis who was sound asleep in the crib that was in the bedroom…

He quietly walk out of the bedroom closing door behind he didn't the girls to wake up if Kristina blew up, because he was going talk to her, about what happened… He never had seen Krissy like that. She was angry with her biological mother and her actions today… Kristina walks out of the bedroom to see her fiancé.

Hey you! Kristina says, as she walks over to the bar and poured glass water…

You okay baby, Randy asks…

Yea I am fine baby. Beside I need to figure out where we go from here, seeing that I never officially got introduction to my half-brother Shane and half-sister Stephanie and their families...

I can rearrange it so that you can meet them baby, seeing that I am good friends with your brother in law John Cena there, Randy says…

Okay. However, I can't get over my biological mother harper on my dead father and some dumbass promise he made to her thirty years ago…. Kristina says, as she sat down the couch and Randy joined her...

I know baby, it is going to take some time for you, and maybe your biological mother Linda to get past things, Randy say...

Randy I love you but right now don't put her in the same sentence with me okay, Kristina says...

Okay, Randy says...

Her actions spoke volume the way she treat her husband who went to great length to found the baby she give up thirty years ago. I could see the hurt in his eyes, he was trying to do something very special for her, and she going on ruin his surprise for her, Kristina says…

I know baby, but think he was shock to me with you, Randy says...

Yeah I notice that too, but they can't control me and tell me whom to love or married. My heart choose you, and that is all that matter here, Kristina say, as she lean in and kiss him gently on the lips…

Mmm I loved hearing you day that, because I love you with every beat of my heart Kristina Elizabeth, and I want to spend the rest of my life you, Randy say..

Me too, Kristina says….


End file.
